Echoes
by Genocidal Maniac
Summary: Fem!Naruto. Oneshot. In a different world, a different Naruto unlocked their potential at an early change. But some things always remain unchanging, after all, the wheel of time will eventually start again. No Pairing.


**Title:** Echoes, a Naruto Fanfic

**Summary: **Fem!Naruto. Oneshot. In a different world, a different Naruto unlocked their potential at an early change. But some things always remain unchanging, after all, the wheel of time will eventually start again.

**Pairings:** Leave it your imagination

**Disclaimer:** Do I own any of the characters? I wish! Credit goes to where credit is due

**Author's Note:** This is a long oneshot that contains snippets from Naruto's life. It could be a multi-chaptered fic and if anyone wants to have a go, feel free to pm me, just don't expect it from me. This was a summer project for when I got bored and hasn't been proof-read. I just really, really hate, re-reading my work. So you have my sincere apologies for any errors in spelling or grammar.

So without much ado, enjoy!

* * *

"_Hey Yagura?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I think the genjutsu gets weaker with distance."_

"_I've noticed that too."_

"_Have you ever thought of faking your death? You could just leave a unrecognisable corpse and make it look as if the rebels did it."_

"_It's not as easy as you make it sound."_

"_I know, it's just that I can't help but wonder what will happen if _they_ decide you aren't useful any more."_

"_I'll be murdered."_

"_Yagura? Promise me you'll leave before that happens. Don't die."_

* * *

A shadowy figure watched as a boat was carried towards the shore on the waves, rocking slightly with the natural turbulence of the water. A flaming torch was held tightly in the hand of a teenage boy - his gender revealed by the flickering flames which prevented the shore from being plunged into darkness.

The fire highlighted some of the landscape, tingeing it with shades of orange and yellow. A slightly rock beach awaited the boat and the sand clung the boy's feet and the bottom of the bandages wrapped around his ankles. Silver hair fluttered slightly in the wind and the two red dots on his forehead were clearly visible.

Twisted trees, stiff and forbearing, stood still in the background. The branches twitched in a light breeze, as if the trees were bidding their time, the blackened trunks allowing the trees to almost blend in with the night sky. Long grass rustled in the wind as water rushed into to tenderly stroke the shore.

The boat was carried towards the shore, groaning quietly as the oars were pulled out of the water. The boy walked briskly towards the boat, ignoring the rocks under his feet. The water swallowed his feet and slowly worked it's way up as he started to guide the boat into more shallow shores.

The still flickering torch revealed the three figures in the boat, they stood up and climbed out of the boat, the white cloaks with two red lines around the bottom rustled with the movement. Landing with a small splash in the water, the bottom of their cloaks became soaked, darkening the white fabric. The four of them pulled the boat further up the beach, preventing it from being kidnapped by the waves.

Green eyes flickered between the cloaked figures before the silver-haired teen turned on his heel and made his way towards the trees, quietly revealing a path hidden by the grass. The teen stopped for a moment as he looked over his shoulder before stepping deeper into the blackened forest.

Two of the trio left stood staring at the tallest member of the trio. With questioning stares, they followed the retreating figure.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura started quietly. Her pink hair covered by a white hood, she tugged the hood down a little more, glancing around nervously. "Why are we here?" They walked slowly and & carefully to avoid tripping over gnarled tree roots.

Kakashi tilted his head, as if he was considering the question. "You mean I didn't tell you?"

Sakura felt something twitch violently as she fought the urge to hit something. Sasuke's gaze narrowed on his sensei. "You just told us to pack our things and be ready to leave within five hours." Sakura gritted out.

"I did, didn't I?" Kakashi chirped Sakura's fingers twitching. A silence fell amongst the trio.

"Just tell us," Sasuke finally said as Kakashi didn't elaborate.

"We're here to retrieve something of great importance," he replied happily. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, a little bit of excitement twinging her voice.

"Ah, that would be telling," Kakashi said, ignoring the annoyed looks on his students faces as he picked up his pace.

Sakura's contorted as she prepared to yell at Kakashi but she stopped as she noticed something odd. "Sasuke," she started, turning to face him. "You've noticed how Kakashi-sensei doesn't have his book out?"

"Hn." Was all Sasuke let out as he stared at Kakashi with a narrower gaze.

They followed a long, windy path though trees, the whole landscape was eerie and only the fluttering flames offered comfort. There was no noise but the crunching of the ground beneath their feet and the trickling of water in the nearby streams. But soon they heard shouts and the chinking of glasses as a large building came into view.

"We are here," the silent silver-haired teen said as he lead them towards the doors. He stopped suddenly and Sakura almost walked into him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. The teen just held up a hand for silence as the doors were kicked opened. A man with with a very dark cloak and a half-covered face walked out, he examined the group with a piecing stare and the teen returned it with a emotionless gaze. A smaller, hooded figure followed closely after and the silver-haired teen handed them his torch wordlessly. There was a muttered thanks before they left and headed down the path the group had emerged from.

The teen walked in and the trio followed him into the building.

"You brought strays again Kimimaro," said someone in a tone full of mirth. Kakashi turned to face the owner of the voice, pulling down his hood. Sakura glanced at Sasuke as they both followed suit.

A woman sat in a very comfy-looking armchair, her back resting against one arm and her legs resting on the other leaving her bare feet to dangle. Red hair fell and perched on top was a wide straw hat, shadowing her face. Her kimono hung dangerously off her shoulders and the uneven hem revealed a long leg.

The silver-haired teen – newly revealed as Kimimaro – went and stood to the side of the chair. He inclined his head, almost as if he was asking a question. The woman nodded in response and Kimimaro bowed before leaving though a door behind the chair.

"So Kakashi, what can I do for you today?" She said, balancing senbon on her fingers. "Sit down, your young companions must be weary from the journey."

Kakashi pulled out a scroll. "From the Hokage," he explained before tossing the scroll over lightly.

It disappeared before showing itself unrolled in the woman's hands, the senbon mysteriously absent. She read the scroll, a small smile on her face.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked quietly, nudging Kakashi to get his attention.

"Hmm?" He stared down at his student with a single, lazy-looking eye. "She is called the Lady of Whirlpool. She is a very powerful ninja, very few dare to cross her and even fewer do when they find out who she has worked with."

Sakura looked at the woman again with new-found respect in her eyes.

"And who has she worked with?" Sasuke prompted, staring at his sensei out of the corner of his eyes.

Before he could respond, a small cough grabbed their attention. The Lady of Whirlpool had turned around in her chair, now sitting properly with her legs crossed. She had a pack of cards in her hand.

"You know the rules." She said as she shuffled the cards.

Ignoring the looks his students gave him, he sat in a chair opposite the Lady. "Stakes?"

She considered this for a moment. "One unquestioned favor?" She suggested before adding something. "Within reason, of course."

"Fine by me," Kakashi agreed, picking up the cards that was set in front of him. Sakura glanced at her sensei with an inquisitive look.

She turned to Sakura and Sasuke for the first time. "There's a training room down the corridor which is though the door behind me. Now scram, I want to speak to Kakashi alone."

At Kakashi's nod, they left the room though the door, the door shit behind them with a click.

She took off her hat and released a transformation technique. Where the deadly and beautiful Lady of Whirlpool sat was seated a twelve year old girl with messy shoulder-length blonde hair. She wore the standard Konoha ninja uniform. "What did I miss?"

"Not much Naruto," Kakashi started. "Uchiha Itachi was labelled a s-rank missing-nin and a Chūnin called Mizuki attempted to steal the Scroll of Seals."

"What an idiot." She stated plainly. Her eyes lit up as a thought popped into her head "Do you have a copy of the bingo book? Or better yet, a copy of Icha Icha Paradise?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and pulled out a book. "You're too young for Icha Icha Parsadise but you can have the bingo book."

"I hate you sometimes," Naruto growled playfully. "Now let's see if I'm in there!" She grabbed the book and flicked though the pages making a few insulting comments before she found what she was looking for. "Ooh, deadly and gorgeous! My alter-ego is better looking then what I expected."

"Some ninjas would be worried to find out that they were in one of those books," Kakashi commented, amused.

"Not many people will link me to the Lady by appearances alone," she replied dryly. "I think I would have noticed if I had knockers that big."

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked, gesturing to the scroll that sat opened by a pile of cards.

"I think the Old Man's age is showing," she shrugged. "But he's the Hokage and I'm a Konoha ninja." She tapped her forehead protector that had a leaf symbol on.

"They need a lot of work," he admitted. "Sasuke is dedicating his entire life to kill his brother and would much rather work alone. He's arrogant, indifferent and won't believe that anyone else is stronger than he is.

"Sakura has a very deep infatuation and is incapable of seeing any of his imperfections. She puts too much energy into her appearances and book smarts and not enough into everything else. She has a affinity for genjutsu and good control but doesn't do anything with it. Currently, she is a liability in a fight."

Naruto winced. "At least they are going to have a few interesting weeks. If the Old Man wants me to help babysit then they need to improve drastically. I'm not taking any stupid chores, let them have one or Tora missions and then threaten them with more as a punishment. It would give them a nice incentive."

"So your coming back? You visited Konoha a few times but you never stayed too long, how long has it been? I see you got a promotion."

Naruto looked down at the cards in her hand. "About five years actually, Kashi-sensei. And I had to get promoted before the age you did, I like beating your records."

"Straight flush – Queen high," Kakashi said, sitting his cards down. "At least you are not as bad as Gai. What did you do for those five years?"

"A bit of training, a lot of missions, met a lot of important people and helped a few people. Can't say too much, the Old Man classified a lot of the stuff I did." She smiled as she put her cards down to. " Royal flush. I win. I better make sure the Lady–"

What Naruto was about to say was cut off by a large explosion causing the building to shudder. She turned and gave a long sigh. "Not again. I just fixed that wall this morning." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Naruto gave a solemn look. "I'm not joking."

"We're looking for the so-called Lady of Whirlpool," a voice sneered. Naruto slowly turned her head, glaring at a group of people standing just behind the damaged wall. Sasuke and Sakura came bursting into what was left of the room with Kimimaro behind them.

"You destroyed my wall," Naruto said slowly, her eyes focusing on the leader of the group – a burly man with a large sword strapped to his back. "Kimimaro, make sure those two don't do anything silly."

Kimimaro bowed and stood protectively in front of Sakura and Sasuke. His skin on his arm bubbled as bone hilt emerged, he pulled a bone sword out. Sakura looked faintly sick.

Kakashi glanced at them, noticing Sasuke was about to step forward. "Stay out of it," he said to Sasuke. Sasuke turned around grumpily.

"Stay out of this, little girl," the burly man said condescendingly. "Otherwise you might get hurt. Don't you know who I am?"

"You destroyed my wall," Naruto repeated. "I don't know who you are. But I just fixed that damn wall!" She pulled out a kunai, twirling it on a finger as she twisted out of the way of a punch. Letting the kunai to fly high into the air, she yanked the arm the down as she whacked her attacker cleanly with an elbow. Bringing it back across the person's face again, Naruto kicked them firmly in the stomach. They staggered back, one arm of their stomach.

"What name should I put on his gravestone?" Naruto asked the leader pleasantly with her hands forming a cross. Another Naruto was standing behind the now-dead ninja, holding a bloodied kunai as the body slumped to the ground. "Or better yet, yours?"

The leader growled. "I am Goro but that does no matter." He pulled the sword off his back, holding it front of himself. "I will kill you." He released massive amounts of killing intent. Sakura and Sasuke shuddered, heads filling with hopeless thoughts – unused to killing intent directed at them. Kimimaro's grip on his blade tightened.

Naruto send a look at Kakashi. "He's really stupid, isn't he?" Naruto said in a staged whisper.

Kakashi nodded solemnly. "And very delusional."

Goro blinked when his attention was drawn to Kakashi. "No wonder you are so unafraid, the great Copy Ninja is with you."

Naruto cracked her knuckles, her eye twitching. "Kashi-sensei, let me handle this," Naruto said, an unholy glee in her eyes. "I'll catch up with you later.."

"Don't take too long," He said, curious.

"I won't – and Kimimaro?," she called. "Go with them_._"

"A brave thing you did there," Goro said. "Sacrificing your self so they can fight another day."

"Who said anything about sacrificing?" Naruto snorted, waiting for the room behind her to empty. "Why the hell are talking anyway?" She jumped back, vanishing with a puff of smoke in mid-air

Goro stiffened as he felt cold metal press against the back of his neck. "Shouldn't we be fighting?" whispered a voice by his ear.

He releaxed visibly, a smirk creeping on to his face. "But you're already dead." Goro spoke quietly, another Goro stood behind Naruto. His sword arched through the air. His face briefly registered confusion at her calm expression.

"Is that so?" she muttered as the sword cleanly cut through her. Goro's smirking face disappeared as she collapsed into a puddle. "It's time to play." A pearly-white mist sprung up, dense enough to hide everything.

Goro spun as the voice echoed around, his men also on edge. "Come out and fight me, coward!" He shouted bravely. His grip tightening with each passing moment.

"But I'm a ninja," her bodiless voice whispered.

Lines appeared on the ground, shining in a bright light, they twisted and turned. Spreading and spreading, burning the grass and flooring that got in their way. A large spiral was formed in the centre of the room. The lines stopped when they formed something reminiscent of the Dead-Demon Consuming Seal and Naruto stood in the centre as the mist vanished.

Blood dripped from her hand and the kunai loosely held in her hand. A bo staff around the same width as the chakra-lit lines laid on the floor, innocently by her feet. She smiled slowly. "And a Uzumaki. You destroyed part of this building and dared to make demands, such a grave mistake to make."

A reasonable distance away, near the boat Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke arrived in, screams were heard. Sakura shivered and Sasuke tugged the cloak a little closer.

Kakashi turned as he spotted a dark figure hurtling towards them out of the corner of his uncovered eye. They jumped over branches towards them, a long staff in one hand and the other sercuring a large straw hat to their head.

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled. "Finished?"

"Yep!" Naruto said as she landed next to Kimimaro. She pulled out a scroll from a pocket, spinning it with her fingers. "Got a nice nifty sword too, it's one to the seven!"

"I take it-" Kakashi started as they moved towards the boat that sat on the shore.

"That Goro-person was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." Naruto interrupted as she tucked the scroll away. "Now come on! I can't wait to start tor-" She stopped at Kakashi's pointed cough. "_Training! _I mean_ training _the Genin." With a spring in her step, she led the way ahead.

"Sensei!" Sasuke said quietly. "I thought you said this was a retrieval mission."

"Yeah!" Sakura joined in. "Why are we heading back? We don't want to fail a mission!"

Kakashi smiled at his two students. "We completed our goals. Our mission was to get the find and retrieve blondie over there."

Naruto – who had a hand on the side of the boat and hopped in, swiftly followed by Kimimaro – turned and gave a jaunty wave.

* * *

"_It hasn't changed much since I left."_

"_You're back?"_

"_Yeah, I forgot how much I was hated here."_

"_Don't let it get to you."_

"_I won't, it's just after five years away... it feels odd"_

"_A lot of the villagers were suspicious about the fact you were out of the village on the day of the massacre."_

"_Surrounded by ninja, they can't help but feel a little paranoid."_

"_Some of the ninja thought the same because you often paired with Itachi-"_

"_Don't pry, a lot was going on that week."_

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto is here to say Team 7's mission is partly successful!" Naruto said happily as she jumped though the window into the Hokage's office. She paused and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly when she saw a Genin team standing there with their Jōnin instructor standing behind them, smoking. "Asuma! Got a girlfriend yet?"

Asuma failed to meet Naruto's bright eyes, his team looking between them, confusion written on their faces. Naruto's smile widened. "So you-" A cough interrupted her. She turned to see the Hokage sitting behind his desk with a small smile.

"What do you mean partly successful?" He asked, distracting Naruto from his son's love life.

Naruto laughed. "Well_, _I ditched 'em as soon as we got through the gates."

The Sandaime sighed, leaning back in his chair. "You just gave me more paperwork." Naruto failed to look guilty.

The female Genin on Asuma's team turned to Naruto. "Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

"Didn't you-" Naruto started before the door slammed open. Naruto's eye twitched as she got interrupted for the second time. A scruffy looking Team 7 marched in, Kakashi watched his two angry Genin with a smile.

"You!" Came Sakura's irate voice as she stood in the doorway. Drenched to the core and covered in filth, she pointed angrily at Naruto.

Naruto pointed at herself. "Me?"

"Now, now, Sakura," Kakashi said calmingly. "Naruto was just excited to be back in Konoha."

"Just excited?" Sasuke growled quietly, a branch with a small leaf sticking out of his hair.

"Hey Forehead," said the girl on Asuma's Genin team. "What happened to you?"

"She happened Ino-pig," she said viciously, still pointing at Naruto.

"Naruto," came an old quiet voice. "Just what did you do?"

"Before I answer that, I have a question for you," she said slowly. "Do you want more or less paperwork?"

The Sandaime stared at Naruto, feeling his old age creep up on him.

"You might want to leave it at 'I ditched 'em'," Naruto suggested. "Anyway, it's good to see you Old Man, it feels like forever." She ignore Sakura's shrill outrage of the Hokage being called an Old Man.

"Considering you use Shadow Clones to do petty chores, it's probably near enough," Asuma said dryly.

"Yeah well, you're just jealous," Naruto replied childishly. "Who's the midgets?"

"Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji and Yamanaka Ino." Asuma gestured to his students.

Before Naruto could say anything, Sakura started to march angrily towards Naruto. "Don't ignore me!"

The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm getting to old to deal with this. You are dismissed Team 10."

Asuma led his team out of the room as they happily got away from the angry pink-haired girl. Naruto stared coolly at Sakura. "Old Man Hokage lets me call him 'Old Man'. He might me ancient but don't let that fool you. He can kick our asses without batting an eyelid."

Sakara shrunk.

"I trust you read the scroll Naruto," the Sandaime said to Naruto calmly.

"Sure did," She responded. "I think you've gone a bit loopy but I accept."

"Then Team 7 should say hello to their newest member."

"Newest Member?" Sakura yelled in shock. Sasuke stared in shock at the Hokage, glancing at Naruto every now and then.

"One question Old Man." Naruto moved to stand by Kakashi. "Who has the highest rank in the team?"

"Offically, you two are the same rank but since Kakashi has more experience then unoffically, he is." He replied, not looking up as he shuffled the papers on his desk around.

"She can't be any older than us!" Sakura burst in.

"I'm that same age as you," Naruto said proudly as a vicious grin slipped onto her face. "But I'm a higher rank than you. Know what that means?"

Sakura shook her head as Sasuke stared at Naruto in a newer light.

Naruto slowly stalked towards, her hands lighting up with chakra that gave her particularly twisted face. "You asses are mine now!" Naruto said, crackling evilly.

Sakura and Sasuke took an unconscious step back. "I'm gonna make you sweat, cry and bleed, you're gonna curse my name with every bit of passion you can muster because I believe in a little line; 'no pain, no gain' and I'm gonna make you gain a lot."

Staring at the blonde with bright blue eyes and a very scary grin, the two Genin stared at her nevously. "Now shoo before I start your training early." Naruto said quietly. They fled the room. "Hehe, I love doing that."

"Was that really necessary?" Kakashi asked, clearly entertained.

"No, but was is funny?"

"True, true."

The Sandaime cleared his though and three eyes turned towards him. "I was under the impression that you had a companion Naruto."

"Kimimaro?" Naruto asked. "He's standing next to the door. He came in with my new minions"

"They are not minions," Sarutobi said idly. "Do you have his papers sorted?"

"Eh? Yeah, yeah." She rifled through her pockets before Kimimaro held out a set of papers in front of her. She smiled. "There they are!" She flicked though them, placing them on the desk in front of her.

"Does the Mizukage know?" Sarutobi asked.

"I ironed it out Yagura _years _ago." She waved a careless hand. "To him, Kaguya Kimimaro died with his family. This Kimimaro does not fall under the Kirigakure's jurisdiction."

"Then we have a new ninja, he can be evaluated at a later date. Naruto, how did you manage to get a close relationship with the Yondaime Mizukage?"

"He was under a Sharingan induced genjutsu," Naruto spoke seriously. She glanced over at Kimimaro. "I've been trying to help him out of it but it's damn powerful, managed to get some moments of freedom from it. Kimimaro, you can and explore. We sticking to Konohagakure for a while so go to the hot springs or something. I'm sure the Hokage can find something nice for you to do."

He bowed his head and left swiftly, taking his new forehead protector with him. The door shut behind him with a click.

"You think it could be Itachi?" Kakashi suggested quietly.

Sarutobi considered this as Naruto shook her head. "Couldn't have been, it's not his style for one. It's way too old anyway, the old graduation system old at least."

"That is worrying," Sarutobi admitted.

"What's also worrying is the rumours of a certain group that was formed in Kirigakure during the Sandaime Mizukage's rein." Here, Naruto paused. "Akatsuki."

The Hokage sucked in a breath and Kakashi looked curious. Naruto continued to plough on. "From the information I have found it is made up of exclusively S-rank missing-nin. They are mercenary group but that's only a guise to gain money. Their goal sounds insane but-" Naruto hesitated.

"Go on," Sarutobi prompted.

"World Domination, they plan to gather the nine tailed demons and use them to their end. I don't think they plan to retrieve the jinchūriki for a while, and I don't think Konoha is going to be at risk – not for a good number of years at least."

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto glanced at him. "Say what? They won't attack or their goals?"

"Both," the Hokage said.

Naruto took a deep breath. "One of Uchiha Itachi's stipulations for joining was that Konohagakure would be left alone. He joined the organisation in order to protect this village, he will passively sabotage any mission that would harm Konoha in any way."

Naruto averted her gaze to out the window. "They have also begun a search for the Lady of Whirlpool," she paused when she heard two low breaths sucking in the air. "They want to recruit me, I have managed to avoid them so far but they are very persistent. I think they have a 'Join or die' policy on all potential members." She laughed humourlessly.

"It would be useful to have another set of eyes on them," Sarutobi said slowly, toying with the idea in his mind. "Jiraya's spies might be able to get enough information but it is always better to have another source if they are discovered. How long do you have until they pick up your trail?"

"A few months at most if a low profile is kept," Naruto admitted. "But joining them would be almost suicide. I'm am one of the people they want to kill and I can't exactly be in two place at once, well-" She paused. "I can but shadow clones wouldn't last long enough, and even then, Itachi's Sharingan is a problem. There is always the risk that my status as a jinchūriki would be revealed if I get pushed to far, if that happens then this demon-" She tapped her stomach. "Is pretty much their's."

Sarutobi leaned back. "Perhaps we could use this to our advantage." His fingers tapped on the desk. "Under the pretence of joining we might be able to get additional intelligence on Akatsuki, possibly finding out more about the organisation before disappearing."

"And then what?" asked Naruto. "What if a fight breaks out?"

"Naruto is a talented ninja but we are talking about unknown S-rank missing-nin," Kakashi added.

"Then we'll try to get you back-up," He suggested. "But if you manage to decide the meeting location you may be able to place one or two seals down to aide you."

Naruto took a deep breath as she listened to the Hokage's idea. Thinking about the pros and cons, she couldn't stop the thrill that went through her at the thought of such a dangerous task. She straightened up and gave a small smile as she accepted her new task.

She jumped out the window, landing in a crouch on the ground. She got up, smoothing her clothes as she walked down a path. She stopped suddenly.

"Yo!" She smiled at the silver-haired Jōnin. "Where do we train the minions?"

"You are only asking this now?" remarked Kakashi, a smile lurked under his mask.

She laughed nervously. "Heheh, I forgot to ask. I'm going to get ramen, you want to join me?"

"Sure." He pulled out an orange book. "It's training ground three."

"Really?" Naruto asked, not surprised at all. "You prob'ly got that one 'cause it's near the stone. Now where did Kimimaro wander?" She tapped her chin in thought.

* * *

"_So Kimimaro is it? Why did you follow Naruto?"_

"_Because I think she understands."_

"_Understand what?"_

"_We've both been trained to fight from very young ages. To find someone else who can understand what that's like is very difficult."_

"_Is that so? And what of your application to help at the Academy? For someone who has been trained to fight above all else, it seems to be too peaceful."_

"_That's because I don't want to fight. I do not think it's my calling. After what my clan did, I don't want to fight any more. Not everyone's calling lies on the battlefield."_

"_But Naruto's does."_

"_That it does. I have never seen anyone who can stomach the violence and death like she can."_

"_That does not fully explain why you follow her."_

"_No it doesn't. But when someone like her comes along, I don't think anything can truly be explained."_

* * *

"So Team 7," Naruto said slowly as two heads snapped towards her. She stood on a branch, high above the two Genin beneath her. She walked slowly down the tree. "Kashi-sensei won't be here for another three hours so that gives me free reign until then."

Sakura gulped. "Erm, maybe you should introduce yourself?" She suggested quietly. "We don't know anything about you."

"Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Jōnin. My favourite food is ramen, especially with roasted pork fillet but I _hate_ vegetables. I like watering plants." She tilted her head to one side. "That's it."

"How did you get promoted so young?" Sasuke demanded almost immediately.

"Maybe because I'm that damn awesome?" She replied cheekily. "Nah, I just took the opportunities I was offered."

"Why do you call Kakashi-sensei 'Kashi-sensei'?" Sakura asked.

"Because he has been my sensei since I was five and for a five year old, Kakashi is _way _too much of a mouthful. Sometimes I miss the good old days," she said ruefully, a look of sorrow etched on her face.

"Why?" Sakura looked at Naruto curiously.

She held a hand up. "An old man once told me that it does not do to dwell on the past when the future is waiting with her arms held wide." She paused before grinning. "But I think it's because I'm stuck with two wannabe-ninja brats."

Sakura felt something twitch violently.

"Anyway," Naruto said loudly, annoyance leaking into her voice. "What is this? Question time?" Naruto slowly stalked around the two Genin, examining them with a narrow gaze. She ignored their inquisitive stares as she circled them. They never noticed their pouches of equipment appear in Naruto's hands. "You have until Kashi-sensei arrives. There's one reel of wire, four kunai, three exploding notes and eight shurikens between the both of you." She tossed a package to the ground in front of their feet. "This training ground has been covered in traps and three scrolls have been scattered about, all you need to do is survive and retrieve the scrolls."

Naruto took several steps backs, slowly disappearing into thin air. Sasuke swiped the equipment that lay still on the ground, backing up cautiously with Sakura in tow. Naruto's crackling was heard as a series of explosions were set off. The two Genin managed to jump away, narrowly avoiding being skewered by a volley of senbon.

Leaping from tree top to tree top, Naruto jumped down when she reached the memorial stone. She walked over to the silver-haired figure that sat in front of it. She stopped behind him.

"How long have you been here?" Naruto asked quietly.

"A while now," Kakashi admitted, just as quietly. "I hear you've started your game."

"Something to keep them occupied," she replied, waving a hand carelessly. She knelt down alongside Kakashi in front of the stone. "I think Asuma has a girlfriend," commented Naruto randomly, the silence getting to her.

Kakashi chuckled ignoring a particularly colourful string of curses that came from the training ground behind them. "He's been spotted with Kurenai, although they have been denying it."

"Kurenai?" Naruto questioned, testing the unfamilar name.

"Yūhi Kurenai, a talented genjutsu user. She's only been a Jōnin for a few months," he stated.

"Does that mean that I'm a more experienced Jōnin than someone is at least twice as old as me?" She blinked at Kakashi's nod. "Cool."

"I never expected to get another team," he remarked suddenly.

"I'm just as surprised as you." She snorted before sobering up. "So much went wrong."

"That's putting it lightly."

She smiled grimly. "It is. Who would of thought that-?" Naruto couldn't say any more as her voice stopped cooperating.

"No one did." Naruto walked towards the stone, her fingers brushed the very last name engraved in the stone.

"His name shouldn't be there," she muttered harshly. Her fingers tracing a familiar name.

"None of them should be there," Kakashi replied calmly. "But their names won't be forgotten-"

Naruto closed her eyes. "And their sacrifices shouldn't be in vain. I know-" Her stomach growled loudly. Rubbing the back of her neck, she flushed. "Sorry, I hurried breakfast this morning."

"That's one way to change the atmosphere," Kakashi admitted.

"I suppose it is." She collapsed on the ground. "I'll get food in a bit, better wait till the ducklings are finished."

A large crash was heard, followed by several explosions. "What did you put in there?" Kakashi asked.

"Traps, lots and lots of traps."

"No poisoned ones? I remember the last time a trap of yours was accidental set off," he commented dryly.

Naruto remained silent before she jumped up suddenly. "Oh shi-" she yelled before slapping her hands over her mouth. A very guilty expression appeared on her face.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "You didn't?" he questioned lowly.

Naruto nodded very slowly. "Would 'sorry' help?" she mumbled around her fingers.

His eye narrowed in response before he pointed dramatically in her direction. "You. Are. Evil." He punctuated forcefully.

Naruto's body shook with laughter. She fell back to the floor. "I couldn't resist! You should have seen your face! As if I would be careless enough to use poisoned traps."

Kakashi gave a pointed coughed.

"That was once! It was an accident, so not one more word.," she hissed before shrugging. "I did say I was sorry."

Silence fell again, neither willing to break it. But another creative string of language pieced the silence. Naruto's eyebrows rose with each word. She let out a low whistle. "That girl knows some nice curses"

"So where did you pick up the Kaguya?" Kakashi questioned as the loud bangs slowly faded away.

"Oh Kimimaro? I just found him wandering about. He's talented but his heart's not quite into fighting." She watched a few clouds crawl slowly across the sky. "He'll make a good teacher, he has the patience of a thousand."

"He needed it to deal with you." Naruto gave him a filthy look.

"If anyone wants to get more patience then all they need to do is meet _you._" She stuck her tongue out childishly. "You're late all the time and give silly excuses."

"My reasons are very valid," Kakashi defended.

"If they were true, Cyclops."

"Well, they _could _be."

Naruto held a familiar book in her hands, slowly opening it to the first page. "Whatever you say."

Kakashi snatched the book out of her hands. "Get your own."

"I can't! They say I'm too young," she exclaimed moodily.

"Excatly," he replied, putting his book away.

Naruto turned away from him, holding her nose high. "Fine. Be that way."

She snatched a scroll out of the air that was about to hit her head. She glared sulkily at Kakashi. His visible eye closed. "You want me to take it back?"

Naruto clutched the scroll, shuffling away. "...No. What is it anyway?"

"I never looked, the Hokage told me to give it to you." Kakashi stood up.

"I think I might know what it is." She opened the scroll, scanning the contents before hiding it away in a pocket on her jacket. "Akatsuki."

Kakashi started to walk towards the training ground. "I better check that no one has been poisoned, maimed or killed."

"You do that," Naruto said carelessly. "I'll grab some food for everyone." She disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

She appeared by the poles used in the bell test five minutes later, a stack of boxes in her hands. Shuffling the boxes so she could hold a finger to her mouth, warning Kakashi to say nothing as she walked silently towards the two ranting Genin.

"So I'm a psychotic idiotic twat that a dead carp is smarter than and I kick puppies for fun?" They spun around, looking thoroughly battered, beaten and downright terrified. "Strange that, I thought I would've known if I was like that. Scrolls?"

Sasuke held out the three scrolls. "Was there any point to all of this?"

Naruto pretended to think as she took the scrolls. "...Not really. Ramen?"

Sasuke glowered at her as she handed out the boxes. "So that was all pointless?"

Naruto shoved a box into his hands before sitting on the ground, four boxes in front of her. "...Not really. If you think hard enough you might find a point. In fact, I'm sure a lot of the traps had lots and lots of points... and pointy things."

Kakashi disgused a bark of laughter as a coughing fit. Naruto looked up at him. "Don't die, and eat up! It's not like I poisoned it!"

Sakura mumbled something which sounded suspiciously like, "I wouldn't be surprised if you had."

"It's _Ichiraku's, _I don't dare mess with such perfection," she said seriously, two empty bowls next to her as she pulled out a third. "Between the two of you, you must have learned _something,_"

"We learned that you are a psycho," Sasuke muttered before something flew past his ear, a chopstick embedded itself firmly in a tree behind him.

"I think she means something other than that," Kakashi said evenly as Sakura let out an indignant noise at Sasuke almost getting hit.

"I do!" chirrped Naruto. She pointed her single chopstick at Sakura. "And you're a ninja, don't shriek when someone is almost hit. It kinda goes against the profession that." She dropped in the now empty bowl. "Come on! Tell me something you learned other then Sakura's potty mouth"

Sakura blushed heavily. "We learned to become more cautious and observant because we didn't know where the scrolls or traps were?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Naruto demanded.

"Telling!" Sakura almost-yelled as she saw Naruto's dangerous expression.

Kakashi nudged Naruto's side. "At this rate, you can become their sensei and I can sit to the side reading."

Naruto made a rude gesture towards him before breaking out in a smile. "Anything else? If I don't hear anything soon, I'm gonna do something drastic."

Two faces paled. "It was a like a search and retrieval mission." Sasuke finally said.

"I'm not going to get any more, am I?" She asked.

Silence answered her question.

She sighed. "Only a day in and I already hate this team," she muttered under her breath. "Kakashi has prob'ly been neglecting his sensei duties, but unlucky for you two, I won't. I'm shooting for C-rank missions by the end of the week so you two need to be up to scratch."

"What do you know of tree climbing?" Kakashi asked.

* * *

"_Hey, don't teams normally have three Genin? Where's your third member?"_

"_I don't know, she left on a solo mission a few days ago."_

"_I don't think I heard you right."_

"_I think you did, she's not a Genin. Our team was given two Jōnin."_

"_Really? That's so unfair!"_

"_Not when one is a utter psycho and the other is always chronically late."_

"_I'm sure it's not that bad..."_

"_You sure? Then what do you call a person who leaves two new Genin in a field full of traps and explosive notes, telling them to 'fetch' some scroll hidden in unknown locations? Sure, she can be _nice_ and fun to talk to, but when you see her in a proper fight..."_

"_Get on with it!"_

"_I-I don't know how to describe it, but it's like she's a damn monster!"_

* * *

Naruto staggered towards the barrier, dark circles under her eyes. She on the rail, her chin rested on her crossed arms. "Hey Sakura."

"You're back!" Sakura examined her closely, worry in her eyes. "You look terrible Naruto-sensei."

Naruto laughed dryly, turning her head so she was looking at Sakura. "I know I do. Oh, Cyclops is right next to you."

Sakura spun round. " Kakashi-sensei! How's Sasuke? Is he alright?"

"Well, he's fine. He's just resting in a hospital bed right now," Kakashi said. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "It was the midget over there who did most of it."

"I see no midget?" Naruto growled light-heartedly. "And why the hell doesn't this place have any chairs?"

"The next match is starting," Sakura said, ignoring the question as two new names appeared on the board.

"Who cares? It's no one important," Naruto grumbled. "I just want to go and rest."

"Then why don't you?" Sakura titled her head to the side.

"You still have your match," Naruto replied, flicking Sakura's forehead. "I've missed Sasuke's, the least I could do is see yours."

"So bad mission huh?" Kakashi inquired. Sakura perked up.

"You have no idea," she said darkly. She rubbed her left arm. "My leg was almost blown off and I think I have a few scars now."

"Blown off?" Sakura repeated, horrified. "Scars?"

Naruto shoved her sleeve up, several pink lines littered her arm. Her fingers traced them before she tugged her sleeve back down. "I hate big-ass swords. Do I look like a freaking training dummy for freaking big-ass swords?"

"So what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Can't tell you," She replied. Sakura opened her mouth but Naruto interrupted her. "It's classified. But on the bright side you can say you have two super-cool sensei!" She mimicked Gai's nice guy pose, ignoring Kakashi's wince.

Sakura laughed. "I don't see any."

Kakashi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, leaning down. Sakura turned to him."This is no time for laughing," he said.

"Huh?" She said, looking at Kakashi.

"Look." He pointed at the screen.

Sakura felt her stomach plummet as she saw two very familiar names; her own and Ino's.

"That's her?" Naruto asked, Sakura nodded. "Kick her ass!"

"It would be good for Sakura if she got Ino to take her seriously." Kakashi commented as they saw Sakura take off her forehead protector.

Naruto agreed silently before she pulled herself up. "Hey Asuma!" She yelled, waving her hand. "Your student's going down!"

Kakashi winced at her volume. "For someone who looks tired you can still shout loudly."

"Yosh! Sakura needs youthful encouragement to fan her fires of youth into flames that burn brightly!"

Kakashi twitched.

Naruto huffed. "I'll stop with the Big-Brows impression."

"Good." Kakashi said relieved. He looked back at the match. "Her chakra control was already excellent when she left the acdamey but now, not only is it better but she has more chakra."

Naruto sniggered. "She has better control than me and Kimimaro has taught her thing or two."

"So what happened on the mission? This is the first time you've got scars."

"Big-ass swords and bigger-ass wielders," she grumbled. "It's good you got clearance, I'll go crazy otherwise. But yeah, big-ass shark dude with a damned chakra-eating freakin' huge sword. Hoshigake Kisame and Samehada."

"The Monster of the Mist?"

"Who else? I've been attacked by a lot of the 'Things of the Mist', I'm still waiting for 'The Carrot of the Mist', the most heinous of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen." She paused before making a dramatic stance. "His sword is the mythical Vegetable Chopper! No man or vegetable fails to be chopped! His orange skin and green hair can strike terror into his foes!"

Kakashi snorted. "That would be the worst opponent you could have – you'd freak out at the word _vegetable_."

Naruto gathered enough energy to give him a friendly kick. "Ahh shut up. You want to hear about it or what?"

"Maa, I won't mention those things-" He stopped and looked thoughtful. "For now."

Naruto's eye twitched. "Just for that, I'm not going to tell you until later and only if you bring ramen."

"Yosh! My eternal rival's most youthful student has returned to watch the Genin's flames of youth burn brightly!"

Naurto and Kakashi stilled. Naruto slowly turned her head to see a monstrous form of green spandex , thick brows and bowl-cuts. "Oh Big-Brows, I thought I heard someone." She slowly edged away, leaning heavily on the rail.

Gai turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi! That hip attitude of yours has been passed onto your student!" He exclaimed loudly.

Naruto stared horror-struck at something past Gai's shoulder. Unable to tear her gaze away she spoke lowly, "Was Big-Brows ever involved in a cloning experiment?"

"I see that you have seen my youthful students." Gai gestured towards three Genin who made their way towards their sensei.

"Are you Team 7's last member?" A brown haired girl asked. "I'm Tenten,"

Blinking out of her shock of seeing a second 'Sublime Green Beast of Prey ', Naruto spoke slowly. "Oh? Yeah, yeah I am."

"You weren't with your team for the first two rounds."

"There was a very good reason for that." Naruto glared at Kakashi who tried to slowly inch away.

"Obviously it was because her sensei didn't want her to hold her team back in the exams," said the boy with white, featureless eyes.

Naruto paused, a very confused expression of her face. "Are you a Hyūgaor simply blind? 'Cause I'm pretty sure Genin don't wear flak jackets."

"So you're a Chūnin?" Tenten asked.

"No," scoffed Naruto. She grinned wickedly as she saw their indignant faces at apparently being lied too. "I'm a Jōnin."

"Yosh! For someone around our age to achieve such a rank is inspiring! I-"

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto interrupted. "And you! At least the girl introduced herself."

"I am Rock Lee!"

"Hyūga Neji," Neji interrupted before Rock Lee could say anything else.

Naruto made a small uninterested noise before turning to Gai. "Why did you come over anyway?"

"I wanted to see the cause of my eternal rival's higher spirits!"

"Really?" Naruto said slyly. "Who's winning?"

"I am! The current count is 50 to 49!" Gai said proudly. "Isn't that right my eternal rival?"

Kakashi turned a page in the orange book in his hands. "Huh?" He looked up. "Did you say something?"

"Hey!" Naruto said suddenly as she sat on top of the railings. "Isn't there a match going on?" She pointed down to the arena.

"Winner Haruno Sakura!"

"Way to go Pinky!" Naruto called as Sakura made her way towards two of her team-mates. Naruto continued a lot quieter, "So, what happened?"

Sakura felt a vein throb. "Didn't you watch? You saw it, didn't you Kakashi-sensei?"

"No," Kakashi answered, turning another page.

Naruto jerked a thumb in Gai's direction. "Big-Brows here distracted us."

"Sakura-chan!" Gai's clone shouted. "From your match I can clearly see you are also in the springtime of your youth!"

Sakura inched away. "Err, whatever you say Lee-san."

"Hey isn't that your student Big-Brows?" Naruto said pointing at a large screen, distracting the other team. Sakura gave her a relieved look before she saw Naruto's face. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Wha-!" Sakura cried out. "I won, didn't I? Does it matter that it took a little longer then you thought it would?"

"Maa, maa, Sakura," Kakashi said placating. "Naruto is just winding you up."

"No, I'm not."

Sakura glared at Naruto. "I hate you."

"If it means anything to you, I hate you too," Naruto said affectionately, as if speaking to a pet.

Sakura stomped the ground and stormed to talk to one of the other teams.

Naruto glanced around, discretely replacing herself and Kakashi with henged clones. "Now we can talk freely without feeling guilty about leaving Sakura by herself." They stood in an unused room in the tower, Naruto let herself drop onto a conveniently placed armchair, swinging her feet up. "This is so much nicer."

"You planned this, didn't you," Kakashi said, eyeing the other chair and the various seals painted around the room.

"Maybe, but that doesn't really matter," Naruto said, waving the matter off. "What I'm about to tell you must not reach certain ears. Only those approved by the Old Man himself will be told, luckily enough, you are one of them. At a later date you will be properly briefed on what's going on but that's then and this is now.

"I met with Akatsuki," she said quietly. "Turns out that Itachi and Kisame are heading in this direction, they won't be here for a while but be on guard and watch out for the black cloaks with red clouds. If you see them, delay and send for back up."

"So that's how you got those scars..."

"Yeah, that sword Kisame ate my chakra like it was nothing." She laughed coldly. "Managed to eat enough to make my healing ability just a little better than average. Itachi has only grown, so together... It's almost suicide. The only reason I am still here is because I just managed to get a barrier seal up and running. It's a little unnerving to look up and find a sword a hair's width away from your neck, it was only then I was able to get my ass away.

"But guess what I happened on my way back? I almost got captured by a bunch on foreign ninja that just _happened _to be in Fire Country, the Old Man thinks they might try and attack Konoha soon. I lost my control that day, think I maimed a few before they backed off."

Naruto paused and stared at the ceiling. "I don't think I ever held someone's freshly ripped out lungs before."

* * *

"_I'm surprised Uzumaki has managed to stay sane let alone _cheerful_. She seems to take the deaths too calmly to be natural, do you think... maybe... that _thing_ has been influencing her?"_

"_No, the seal's too strong for that and Naruto's too loyal to this village to allow the demon to try to influence her."_

"_But some of the stuff I know she has seen, lesser people have gone insane. Yet she is almost tauntingly cheerful!"_

"_That's because she has no choice."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She _has_ to take it in her stride, she _mustn't_ let those things get to her. Unlike everyone else, she _can't_ look back because there are vultures waiting for a single moment of weakness. So she tries her best to ignore those feelings and urges just so she can continue to live._

"_And for someone who has been a ninja for as long as she can remember, she doesn't _know_ what else to do."_

* * *

Naruto strapped on her arm guards. Her mask and white cloak hung off a small hook. Naruto's spiral tattoo was clearly visible as she checked her uniform was on properly.

"I didn't know you were in ANBU," someone said, the porcelain mask held in their fingers and eyes fixed on the exposed tattoo.

"The Old Man asked me during my world tour not too long after my promotion. I was assigned solo reconnaissance missions and stuff like that." She answered.

"And then you made captain," Kakashi prompted, a hint of pride in his eyes.

"That was during the exams 'bout three years ago, the one ended with an invasion." She looked at the mask in his hands.

"I did wonder who was using my old mask," Kakashi admitted slowly.

Naruto didn't look up as she straightened herself. "Someone had to Kashi-sensei, it was gathering dust." She took the mask, putting it on carefully. A few senbon held her hair in a bun, delicate-looking seals hanging of them. "I think that it suits you better."

"Oh?" Kakashi said as he leaned casually against a wall.

Naruto snorted as she pushed the mask up. "You know already, dogs are pack animals, very loyal to boot. And then there's you with your little line about team-mates and trash." She climbed swiftly out the window before peeking through it, her face upside down. "The Old Hag wants to see you in her office too."

"Those seals look similar," Kakashi said as they both jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"They should," Naruto said. "They are the seals for the Flying Thunder God Technique."

Naruto watched amused as Kakashi almost lost his footing. "You figured it out?"

"After a better part of three years working on it, I think I have it near enough down." She pulled out a senbon, the seal dangled inconspicuously. "The two bratlings already have one each an' I can't leave the friendly neighbourhood Cyclops out."

"So now I have a Fishcake summon?"

"Oh very funny," Naruto grumbled, she had landed noiselessly on the roof of her destination. She climbed down the wall, towards the windows of the Hokage's office. "It's a shame the Sharingan can't copy senses of humour, you and Sasuke could do with new ones, your current one is faulty."

She swung though the conveniently open window, Kakashi entering moments after. "It's no fun when you have the windows open Hag-sama!" She ducked her head in time to miss a heavy object that was flying in her direction.

"Blondie here says you called." Kakashi discretely checked his pockets, making sure his precious book was concealed.

"I have a door; use it next time," the busty Hokage warned from behind her desk.

"Oh okay," Naruto chirped as she walked towards the door and left the office.

"What's the brat going to do?" Tsunade asked, suspicion clear in her voice.

She was answered by a resounding bang as the door fell to the floor. Naruto stood still, he foot still in mid-air. "There you go."

"Did you have to that?" Kakashi asked dryly.

Naruto gave him a look that answered his question. She smiled nervously as Tsunade's increasing temper. "Heheh, don't kill me." Naruto raised her hands in the universal surrender gesture. Pulling out a scroll in the process. "I brought you sake!"

"I'll let you off for now," Tsunade said dangerously. "But I called you both here for a very important mission. This must not reach the wrong ears."

Naruto stood up straight, and pulled her mask down in a clear case of professionalism. Kakashi also stiffened, any lingering light-heartedness evaporated from the room.

"Shimura Danzō, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, they are overstepping their boundaries." Tsunade said quietly, a small undertone of anger in her voice. "They need to disappear. They may think there actions benefit the village but they forget they are not the ones in charge. But their disappearances must not be traced to this office. The full details are in this scroll

"Tenzō will help you with this task and you don't have a time constraint. We don't need those three to get an inkling of what's going to happen or the political storm that would be created if this gets out.

"Now get the hell out of my office and leave that sake behind."

Snatching up the scroll, they swiftly left the office. "You know where Tenzō lives? 'Cause I have no clue."

"Kakashi-senpai?" said someone right behind the pair. "Naruto?"

"Oh well, this is convenient," Naruto said slightly blankly, taking off her mask. "Hiya Creepy."

"We were just about to look for you," Kakashi admitted.

"I have great luck today," Naruto said, staring at Tenzō blankly. "First Kashi-sensei and now you Creepy. Now if only-"

A hand was slapped over her mouth. "You don't want to go cursing your luck." Kakashi removed his hand when she shook her head. "Now as good as it is to see you again, I don't think the roof is the best place for a conversation."

"Let's go to the Forest of Death!" Naruto suggested brightly.

Two people stumbled at this. "Are you being serious?" Tenzō asked incredulously.

"Nothing we can't handle," Naruto said seriously. "And it is very isolated and we have a temporary house-builder here." She jerked a thumb in Tenzō's direction.

"That's surprisingly sensible," Kakashi said slowly.

"Whoo!" Naruto pumped the air with her fist. She got an evil look in her eyes. "Last one to Gate 32 buys lunch atIchiraku's!"

Kakashi's eye widened. "That's-" Naruto disappeared after sticking her tongue out. "Unfair!" He glanced quickly at Tenzō before leaping in the direction of the infamous training ground, Tenzō hot on his heels.

Naruto was laughing when they arrived. "I hope you have a lot of money with you, Creepy, because I want to break my record." She jumped up, landing on the top with hands. "Come on, let's find a nice spot." She flipped over, landing on the ground in a crouch.

"You might need to sell your apartment," Kakashi commented dryly, entering the training grounds. "And why does the nutcase call you 'Creepy'?"

"I am not above using terror-"

"His face can be damn creepy!" Naruto piped up, standing a branch. "It scares the hell out of me."

"So where about in the forest are we heading to?" Tenzō asked.

"Nearest clearing," Naruto replied smoothly. "Which is just around here," she finished, hers arm stretched out as she spun in a wide clearing.

"Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique!" A wooden house sprung up from the ground and Naruto whistled appreciatively.

"Wood Release is so cool."

"It is," Kakashi agreed.

"Better add the final touch." With a twitch of her fingers, four paper seals appeared in her hand. She walked around the clearing, slapping the seals on the four trees on the edge of the clearing, strings of chakra connected the seals. Strings connected to her fingers, Naruto bit both her thumbs and slammed her hands to the ground. "Sealing Arts: Four-Corner Hideaway!" Black lines erupted and a blue barrier shimmered around the clearing before vanishing.

"New seal," Kakashi commented idly.

Naruto got up and stretched, swaying slightly.. "Yeah, we're in a pocket universe." She sighed as several joints 'popped'. "Sorry, but can we go inside? I wanna see if Tenzō has taste."

"Sure," Kakashi said as he followed Naruto in. "Carry on."

"So yeah, pocket universe," Naruto started. "Space-time manipulation seal, make the seals, place the seals, connect the seals, add heaps of chakra an' a bit of blood and away you go. Temporary hideaway. Way too chakra intensive to be used often an' seals are a bit too intricate for it to be made on the fly anyway. But nothin' can get in or out an' it should last for at least a few hours."

"Chakra intensive?"

"Talking a quarter of my max to start it an' then a smaller amount to maintain it." Eyes widened at this proclaimation. Naruto gave a pointed look. "I did practically remove us from reality. Course it took a hell of lot of chakra."

"Let's just move onto why all this secrecy is required," suggested Kakashi. "I think Tenzō would like to know why he got dragged into this training ground to built a rather nice house and buying you ramen later."

Naruto rubbed the back of her neck. "When you put it that way..."

Tenzō's eyes began to widen and Naruto paled dramatically. "I'll talk so long as you don't pull _that _face."

"What face?" Kakashi asked, clearly amused.

"This face-" Tenzō started, revealing the expression he uses to keep unruly subordinates in line.

Naruto scrunched up her face, her eyes were tightly shut and her hands added an extra layer of protection. "I'm not talking now! I _hate_ that face – it's like he's controlling you!"

Kakashi had a sudden coughing fit.

"So?" Tenzō prompted once Kakashi finished.

"We have three internal targets to eliminate but their deaths can not look suspicious." Kakashi said in a level voice. "They mustn't get any indication that they are being targeted because if they get any wind of this then there will be a political mess. We have no time constraints but the sooner, the better. As the Hokage put it, the three targets have overstepped their boundaries so they must 'disappear' before they can go any further."

"In other words," Naruto butted in. "There's a great big pissing contest going on an' we have to make sure it's Hag-sama who wins."

Kakashi gave her a reproachful look. "The three targets are: Shimura Danzō, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu-"

"Who we shall collectively refer to as the Superannuated Trinity."

Tenzō turned and stared. "Have you swallowed a thesaurus since the last time I saw you?"

"Anyway," Kakashi continued a little louder. "They have to disappear. The advisers are the two easiest targets and Danzō will undoubtedly be the most annoying."

"Root." Tenzō said.

"He is also the most suspicious son of a bitches you'll ever meet," Naruto piped up happily. "So that's why he has to go bye-bye first. If either of the other two die then his paranoia will rocket an' the most natural-looking death we can achieve is a horrible obvious an' corpse-mutilating. Which isn't that natural-looking."

"And he already is cautious enough," Tenzō muttered.

"Uh-huh," Naruto agreed wholeheartedly. Her eyes lit up as a thought popped into her head. "We just have to kill 'em in a way that avoids an internal political scandal, yeah?"

"Yeah?" Kakashi prompted slowly, slowly realising what she was thinking.

"Sure Danzō comes across as a warmonger, waiting to pounce on a chance to gain power but there's one thing that you can't doubt; he's one loyal bastard to this village. Why not let him go out in a bang?" She suggested slyly. "Apparently dying from his injuries he gained from valiantly protecting the village?"

"From who?" Tenzō questioned. "We don't exactly have dead bodies belonging to foreign ninja on hand."

"When I said 'bang' I mean _bang_," Naruto continued. "Big ass explosion so only charred, unrecognisable bodies are left behind. Scatter a few equally damaged forehead protectors an' that."

"Or a staged assassination from Akatsuki," Kakashi recommended. "Their members are skilled enough to do it without dying. It's easier to make it believable, just leave behind evidence that pins the blame onto Akatsuki – prehaps a scrap of black cloth with a red cloud on."

"We could take it a step further," Tenzō added. "Infiltrate the village, wearing Akatsuki cloaks and our faces covered. We make sure that we are spotted by a few ninja before eliminating Danzō and we create a reason why they want him gone. After all, he could have found some information Akatsuki didn't want to be discovered."

"And that sort of information would be extremely classified so that takes care of that." Naruto completed. "But we'll need to find him first. Root headquarters don't have a 'I'm here' sign."

"We'll have to keep an eye out for Root agents; they would warn their master if something is wrong." Tenzō pointed out.

"Easily countered by silencing them but if that option can be avoided, avoid it," Kakashi replied swiftly. "Dead bodies can't speak but they raise questions."

"If we are seen goin' on a long-term, highly classified mission outside the village, we won't need to make public appearances an' that." A shadow clone popped into existence next to her. "Send clones out the village an' let them disperse when they are a long away from the village. Once the deed is done, we can leave the village in secrecy an' plan the other two's deaths before returning a few weeks later."

"Location, layout, movements and skills," Tenzō listed.

"I'll locate and map!" Naruto offered. "No offence, but I do know a lot more 'bout the seedy parts of this village an' the village in general than you two. I doubt you even know half of all the alleys, tunnels an' sewers I know."

"You'll also be able to blend in more than Kakash-senpai or I," Tenzō coincided.

"I'll stalk him," Kakashi said, his smile hidden. "I'm the best tracker so even if I lose track of the target, either Pakkun or I could pick up the trail again."

Tenzō sighed. "So I'm left with the boring task? Rooting though all the files, records and paperwork to find relevant information?"

Naruto sniggered. "You're punny." She stopped when two confused faces turned to her. She huffed. "He said 'Rooting'. Get it? Root – rooting? You're both hopeless!"

"Then get a new sense of humour," Kakashi muttered. "But we digress. In a few weeks time, we should have enough intelligence to plan our course of action."

Naruto tapped her chin thoughtfully. "But how are we going to send messages discretely? My toads an' Kashi-sensei's dogs are too obvious..." She leaned back. "Summoning seals, maybe?"

"Hmm, I think I know what you are thinking," Kakashi murmured. "Have a scroll set up so we can summon it when we need it?"

"Yep!" A puff of smoke appeared and a shadow clone was left standing. "I'll let my clone handle the seals, it'll take a while. Wanna find something to kill or maim? We don't look scruffy enough."

"It would be suspicious if we walked in and out the Forest of Death in perfect conditions," agreed Kakashi.

"Once your clone is done, we better pack as if we are going away and pretend to leave," Tenzō stated as he followed Naruto and Kakashi out of the wooden house.

"This feels so unreal," Naruto whispered. "An' daunting but it's exciting, no?"

"That it is," Kakashi said in quiet agreement. "That it is."

* * *

"_We have had no leader since Danzō-sama was killed."_

"_And what the hell does that mean to me? I can't bring back dead people, I'm not freakin' Orochimaru."_

"_We do not want our former leader back. Some of us have chosen to follow you, Naruto-sama."_

"_Wait what? I'm your new leader? Did I hear that correctly?"_

"_Yes, you did."_

"_What the hell?"_

"_What would you like clarification on? I gather you are shocked."_

"_Gather my arse... Why me? Not that having an army of devoted ninja at your beck and call is a bad thing but still, why the hell me?"_

"_Because you are the one most likely to succeed Tsunade-sama and so, there will be no greater honour then to serve you."_

"_Oh, erm... what about the others?"_

"_They have chosen to follow the other possible candidate, Hatake Kakashi. They believe his experience makes him the more likely successor."_

"_Okay, I have ninja loyal to me, what the hell do I have to do? Methinks this sort of stuff tends to bring a few responsibilities with it." _

* * *

Naruto fiddled with the hat in her hands. "I can't believe it," she muttered. She sat the hat on the desk and walked behind it, sinking into the chair. "Me, of all people. I thought they would choose you Kashi-sensei."

"Well believe it." Naruto shot him a filthy look at the reminder of her very-distant past. "You don't have to call me sensei, you've already surpassed me and you're my superior now."

"It wouldn't feel right to not call you sensei," Naruto answered as she swung her feet onto the desk. "But still, me the Hokage? I'm surprised there isn't a civil war right now."

"Their hatred died out a long time ago; after you saved the village for what must have been the five time," he said, idly.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto waved before putting the hat on. "I look silly, don't I?"

"Very," Kakashi confirmed.

"So my minions, you two have been very silent." Naruto gave pointed looks at Sakura and Sasuke. "What's up? And if you dare say 'the sky', I'll make sure the only missions you get for two years is cleaning cesspools wearing nothing but a frilly, little apron."

"This means I've been taught by two Hokages now." Sakura said, sounding a bit giddy. "Dammit! This is awesome!"

"Nothings really changed except for the face you have a fancy hat and a lot more administrative work to do," Sasuke pointed out blandly. "In fact, I almost pity the poor ninja who have to try to get you to _do_ the paperwork."

"I can delegate, you know," Naruto said dryly. " I could in fact, shove all the paperwork in your direction and you'll have to do it."

"But you won't," he replied. "You'd rather see us do menial and humiliating tasks rather than paperwork."

"True," she admitted. "So Pinkie, I hear the Hag is going to hand the hospital over to you in a few years time."

"She is," Sakura said proudly. "She feels that by then, I would have learned everything I could need and I'll be old enough for the workers to accept my authority."

Naruto hummed as the office fell silent. "Ever thought of ANBU, Sunshine?"

Sasuke scowled and Sakura gave patted his shoulder. "You should just get used to it," she said, pityingly. "She only gets more persistent if you fight it."

"But where the hell did _'Sunshine'_ come from?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Your cheery disposition?" Kakshi suggested, turning a page in a book.

"'Sunshine, daisies and butter mellow,'" Naruto repeated as she leaned back, her hands behind her head. "I always thought that line was describing the Anti-Sasuke, and Sunshine strangely suits you."

"To answer your question," Sasuke started, narrowing his gaze. "No. I have a... one-track mind."

"That you do," Kakashi agreed, the others nodding their heads in agreement. "That you do."

"Well, guess what?" Naruto said happily.

"I'm not guessing," Sasuke replied flatly.

Naruto sent a rude gesture in his direction. "You're hired. See me tomorrow morning and we'll sort out your gear."

"Can you do that?" Sakura said, glancing between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yep! I'm the Hokage, Pinkie, I can do whatever-"

"Except for destroying the village, betraying the village, kill the-"

"I get the idea, Kashi-sensei." Naruto glared at Kakashi. "ANBU are hand-picked by the Hokage, you should know that... or are you jealous?"

Sakura flushed. "I'm not, I've got enough work to do."

"Obviously not enough if you can be here," Naruto said mirthfully. "Which is a very good thing!"

"What do you mean by 'a very good thing'?" Sakura asked, suspicious."

"Your workload is going to double!"

"WHAT?"

"Isn't it fantastic?" Naruto said, her voice full of staged eagerness. "Team Kakashi can no longer operate and the Hag has requested your full-time assistance at the hospital."

"But-! Urg!" She huffed. "There's no fighting this is there?"

"Not at all Pinkie, but why would you want to fight it?" Naruto swung her feet onto the desk.

"I think it might be because she'll be scrubbing bedpans for the first few weeks," Kakashi injected.

Sakura glared vehemently at Sasuke when he coughed suddenly. "Don't you dare laugh!"

Naruto laughed. "Really? Then be the best scrubber they've ever seen."

"Very funny!" Sakura snapped.

"I know! I'm a right barrel of laughs!" replied Naruto. "Now scram!"

"All of us?" Kakahi asked.

Nauto tilted her head. "Nah, just the duckings." She sat up, knocking paper off the desk as her feet swung off.

"Why does he get to stay?" Sasuke said moodily, arms crossed and chin up.

"Because Sunshine," Naruto started, she leant forward and rested her elbows on the desk. Her chin rested on the backs of her hands. "There's stuff I need to talk to him about – now scram before I get creative with punishments."

Sasuke gulped, turning swiftly on his heels. Glancing at Naruto, Sakura followed him, she carefully shut the door behind her.

"So," Naruto said slowly, "I've got a higher rank than you."

"I didn't notice," replied Kakashi dryly.

"Guess I have to get onto the serous stuff." Naruto sighed as her head hit the desk. "Guess what I just found out."

"That ramen is bad for you?" he prompted, his smile hidden behind his mask.

"That's not possible! And no, that's not it," she said tiredly.

"It might be easier if you just told me."

Naruto lifted her head up. "It would, wouldn't it? Well then, it seems I'm the only one left."

Kakashi blinked.

"Yep, I'm the only demon container that contains a demon."

"Ah," he said intelligently. "That is most definitely not good."

"One way of putting it, I s'pose." She pulled herself upright. "And since my me becoming Hokage, I can't really hide."

"They can turn their full attention to this village." Kakashi fell into a chair. "So we should be expecting an attack or an infiltration soon?"

"It'll be an attack. They no longer have secrecy on their side." She leaned back. "A small blessing."

"But a blessing nonetheless." agreed Kakashi. "Do we have time on our side?"

"Not really." She sighed. "We might have a month at the very most until the first fight. But they haven't managed to replace the missing members."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "But they have had more than enough time by now."

Naruto tugged on a chain from which a few shining rings hung. "It seems like they need these."

"Wouldn't that give them an extra incentive to go after you?" He suggested carefully.

"It does but it makes it a lot harder from them." She hid the chain carefully under her clothes. "It guarantees that they can't attack with a full organization."

"And no one else in the village will be targeted especially." considered Kakashi. "Do you know anything about their plans?"

"According to various spy networks, they're going to be attacking the village in waves of some sort."

"A death by a thousand paper cuts?"

"It seems to be" Naruto turned to face the window. "At least some of the more _heavy hitters _are not going to be involved."

Kakashi snorted. "That's one way of saying it."

"Can't get more heavy hitting than destroying half the village in one move," admitted Naruto. "But yeah, back on topic. We need to start preparing."

"Is the village going to be placed under war mode?"

"It will have to be, we are at war now," she said slowly. "I don't want to but do I have much choice?"

"No, I guess not." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Will I be expected to take on another team?"

Naruto turned to face him. "No, I want you back in ANBU. This village can't afford to have it's best ninja playing babysitter. The Academy will need to shift it's focus to practical over theory. It wouldn't do if the fresh ninja died because they were better at history than fighting."

"I'd recommend encouraging apprenticeships," prompted Kakashi. "It might not develop a balanced range of skills but for students that provide promise in a certain area – they could easily improve if given a sensei that only needs to focus on them."

"I'll speak to the Academy and some of the specialized ninja about that." Naruto tilted her head to one side. "The mood has gone really sombre now."

"We are talking about rather sombre topics," Kakashi pointedly said.

"Yeah." Naruto looked up towards the ceiling, a sad smile on her face. "Yeah, we are."

An unmoving silence blanketed the office. Only the hustle and bustle of the village below dared to speak.

"Kashi-sensei," Naruto spoke up suddenly. Her fingers drummed against her stomach. "I know this is not the right time but..."

"But what?" He prompted carefully.

"Do you think things just have to happen? That no matter we do, they will always happen?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he said slowly. "But at the end of the day, does it really matter?"

"I guess not. It's just-" Naruto stood up suddenly and her chair fell to the floor with a bang. "It makes you feel so helpless. Yagura, Itachi, Asuma and so many others – they didn't deserve to die."

"No they didn't," Kakashi agreed. "But they knew the risks as well as us. We are ninja, death is a part of our life that we have to accept even if it's not so easy."

"At least they won't be forgotten," Naruto mumbled. "Their deaths shouldn't be in vain."

Kakashi made a small noise of agreement.

Jerking out of her melancholy, Naruto pulled open a draw. "I've got something for you if you'll accept it." She twirled a white mask with her fingers. "So Kakashi, do you feel like helping me out a bit? You don't have to stay for too long if you don't want, it's just I want someone I can trust keeping an eye out when I can't."

"And you obviously need someone respected and talented," Kakashi continued. "Sure, I don't think I could cope with a third team of brats.""

* * *

"_One week from now, there will be a fight - a fight greater than any you would have experienced. Comrades have died in the conflicts leading up until now and the stone will remind us of their sacrifices. But now we reach the final hurdle."_

"_Our foe is one who has walked the land for many decades. He is powerful – powerful enough to escape Death's hand and turn his dreams to near-reality. But out of Konoha, he came. His name is Madara and to Konoha, he returns once more._

"_He dreams of our destruction, our death! He has tried and tried again but this day, I say 'no more'! The loyal ninja of Konoha! Will you stand with me and fight until the bitter end? Many of us will die – I will not selfishly deny that with idealistic hopes – but we must not allow the greatest threat our village has seen free reign! Not when he threatens to release the great beast that tried to destroy us so many years ago!_

"_Brothers and sisters, the will of fire that burns brightly in this village must not be extinguished!_

"_For Konoha!" _

* * *

Naruto pulled her self up weakly, sweat lining her forehead. She held a blonde-haired boy in her arms and smiled sadly, her eyes watering. She rocked him gently in her arms, tears falling freely.

"I'm sorry, so, so very sorry," she cried as she held her forehead against her son's. She put him down slowly, her body trembling.

The warm colours of the sunset sluggishly faded away, the sun retiring until the morning. She slowly painted a seal on his stomach. Her brush shook until a hand held her wrist, steadying it enough so she could draw the seal clear enough. She looked up and saw the reassuring face, mixed with hues of grim determination and sorrow.

A small hand held on tightly to her hand, little fingers curling around one of her own and Naruto felt her heart break.

"Please forgive me," she whispered. "forgive me for the burden I'm going to give you.

"Root ANBU will protect you and when you are old enough, I'm sure they'll follow you too. I'll tell you what my parents told me," she said desperately. "And you better listen to your mother when you can 'cause mommy is gonna go soon and she can never come back."

And as she takes her last few breaths – the death god standing behind – that she understands something she never quite grasped before. She always knew she was going to die in a fight, but it's only know she understands what it means to be a Uzumaki.

Despite the sobs and her shaking hands, she feels like laughing. It doesn't matter that she won't see her son grow up because she now _knows_. She knows how his life will be. She knows what his attitude is and what his personality is like. She already knows how her child is going to die.

_He's going to be just like her._

And amongst the pride that fills her at this realization, she can't help but feel a tinge of sadness.

_And then she dies._

* * *

And so the wheel of life spun,

The past continues to repeat with creaky turns,

Slowly and slowly dooming generations to a path well-trodden.

So different the future seems, when in actuality, for changes it yearns.

Three things are always the same, their fates twined together in a twisted dance:

The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox; always released, always controlled, _always sealed_.

Uchiha Madara; always plotting, always freeing, _always beaten_.

The Uzumaki Clan; always surviving, always sealing, _always containing_.

Never to achieve what they want, unknowingly tracing the footsteps set out in front of them

For a small voice whispers:

_It's not like they can do anything else._


End file.
